


Not an Irondad

by Cornholio4



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti Spiderson, Anti irondad, Drabble, During Far From Home, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Oneshot, Team Captain America, in that Tony is criticised and Peter speaks highly of Cap, not Tony friendly, not for Tony Stark fans, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: During the events of Far From Home; Tony Stark as a ghost gets to visit his lost loved ones. He goes to see his protogee and surrogate son...... Only to see that Peter didn't see himself as that last point.





	Not an Irondad

**Author's Note:**

> I was on a Team Cap blog on Tumblr and I was inspired by a post exasperated that Tony fans were dissing FUry for bringing Peter into a dangerous mission when Tony has doen the same same way. Plus I must reiterate that I like Tony even if I prefer Peter and Cap but there needs to be some more Pro Team Cap content on this site.

Tony Stark had managed to appear as a spirit some time after his death; where he heroically used the Nano Gauntlet with all 6 Infinity Stones to snap away Thanos and his forces. He had saved the universe for he was Iron Man.

 

He didn’t know how but he had managed to return as a spiritual force or a ghost; he was unable to be seen; heard or interact with the living world but he guess using the Infinity Stones put his mind into a state of flux in the universe or something.

 

He guessed this way he could put his affairs in order before he passed on or something like that.

 

He had went to his wife Pepper and daughter Morgan first; they were doing their best to cope and he was saddened that he could not be there for them anymore. Still he moved onto the next and final stops. Plus Pepper was doing her best to help the people that were rescued from the Snap fit in; bless her.

 

He had wanted to go see his best friend James Rhodes or Rhodey as he called him but felt like he didn’t have that much time left. So he decided to go see his Spiderson; the one whose memory convinced him to help the other Avengers on their little ‘Time Heist’.

 

He saw he was in a class trip to Europe and to his horror Nick Fury had roped him into helping against 3 giant monstrosities of nature called the Elementals; things that were better left to Thor, Danvers or even him if he was still alive. Plus there was some new guy with a fishbowl head called Mysterio

 

He saw Peter in one of Fury’s hideouts there and he was not happy; he wished he could haunt Fury forever for endangering his Spiderson like that.

 

“Just to warn you Parker if you are looking for a replacement father figure now that Stark is dead then forget about it; you are an asset to this mission to save the world and nothing more.” Fury warned him with Tony glaring harsher at Fury’s direction.

 

“Don’t worry about that; the only father figure I had died over five years ago.” Peter replied and to which Tony blinked. “Yeah I miss Mr Stark as an uncle; he was a pretty cool superhero and he did help me get into the Avengers business but my actual Uncle Ben was the only dad I ever really knew.” Peter continued and Tony was sure he was hearing him wrong.

 

Did he really not mean that much to him? After all he did.

 

“He did give my cool suit and the Iron Spider suit; of course I was not happy when I learned he deliberately lied and misled me to helping him.” Peter told him and Tony had his mouth wide open; he did no such thing! “I have been talking to Old Man Cap; he let me know about the issues with the Accords at the moment and how he was trying to clear the name of Bucky and stop the real bomber who was apparently after 5 Winter Soldiers. Didn’t like the story as much as the other stories he has been telling me; he told me how he put one of the Infinity Stones back and met the Red Skull again.” Peter told him his face and speech becoming beaming when he got to the end of his statement.

 

Tony was hating this; it appears that Peter was talking to Old Man Steve and thought he tricked him?

 

“Well Captain Rogers was a bit more honest to you then than Stark was; in Germany you could have easily been caught as an underaged enhanced being involved in Accords business while breaking the Accords which you hadn’t signed. Plus I doubt he had your guardian’s permission to take you there; without lying to her about the purpose anyway.” Fury replied and Tony was sure this was just a joke.

 

“Plus he kept ignoring my calls anyway; i know I screwed up with the Vulture guy and at the ferry but he didn’t let me know he actually took what I was saying seriously. Didn’t bother to tell me that he had the Feds on the case and I shouldn’t worry.” Peter continued on and Tony was sure this was the devil purposefully altering life to see him being insulted like this.

 

He did everything he could for the kid; he gave him the suit and he had Happy to be their liaison.........

 

“Surprise to hear all this coming from the kid who everyone expects to be the next Iron Man.” Fury told him and Peter shook his head.

 

“I always liked Iron Man; especially when I got to see him fight robots live at the Stark Expo when I was a kid; but I don’t want to be the next Iron Man. I just want to be Spider-Man; I am grateful for the help he gave me.... but I can’t pretend he was more important to my life than he actually was. Still I could always ask the other Avengers to hear stories of the best of him.” Peter told Fury and he then thought of something; “Including Cap and Hulk; I can’t beleive he is Hulk 24/7 while still being super smart! Just when I thought my favourite Avenger couldn’t be any cooler!” Peter told Fury with excitement.

 

Great; not only was he not a father figure to the kid but he wasn’t even his favourite Avenger, looks like he wasted his time coming here. He should have gone to visit Bruce or even Rhodey............


End file.
